


Confecção

by psyluna



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Depression, Dolls, Loneliness, Multi, Rated T for language, Season 3 Spoilers, Sewing, Talking to Oneself, dollmaking, handicraft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna
Summary: Solitário no castelo que chama de lar, Alucard confecciona algo para apaziguar as memórias e o espírito.English versionhere.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Confecção

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Needlework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125060) by [psyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna)



> Oi, como vai todo mundo? Assisti à temporada nova em apenas uma noite e ela me deixou com o coração completamente partido. Não custa avisar de novo: esta história contém leves SPOILERS da terceira temporada. Se você ainda não assistiu e se incomoda com isso, não recomendo que leia.

Alucard abriu a porta girando a maçaneta redonda. Abaixou a cabeça ao entrar, e uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre o rosto. Com a ponta dos dedos, colocou-a atrás da orelha, sentindo que os fios deixavam um resquício de óleo nas digitais. A luz do sol entrava pela janela alongada do escritório, logo encoberto por uma nuvem que atravessou o céu. Caminhando para dentro do aposento, só mais um dos vários na profusão de salas que era o castelo, encontrou a mesa intacta e suspirou de alívio. 

Pôs a mão sobre o encosto da cadeira e sentiu-a instável, balançando. Ainda assim, puxou-a para trás e se sentou, arrastando-se para mais perto da mesa. Em um esticar do braço, alcançou o cesto de vime largado ao piso e o pôs no colo. Tirou de cima dele o retalho vermelho que o cobria para revelar mais um bocado de restos de tecido, carretéis e abotoaduras. Remexeu por entre as várias peças até encontrar dois pares de botões azuis. Com eles na palma da mão, encarou-os por um longo momento, com os olhos semicerrados. _De qual roupa minha era isto?_

Deixou os botões na mesa. Cortou com uma tesoura enferrujada um bocado de barbante de lã marrom e separou-o ao lado de uma agulha de crochê. Pinçou retalhos de todas as cores até se decidir pelos tons corretos e dividindo-os dos errados a outro canto. Também buscou um novelo laranja, deixando-o ao lado do marrom. Segurou entre os dedos duas tiras azuladas, examinando-as e escolhendo o tom mais familiar. Sorriu para o tecido e juntou-o ao barbante. 

_Agora, o recheio._ Com os retalhos de cores aleatórias, fez um bolo de recortes multicolorido, picotando tudo com a tesoura. Enjoou-se do barulho que ela fazia e pingou-lhe óleo para continuar, encontrado em uma gaveta. Remexeu a mistura pronta como se a afagasse.

Quatro quadrados de cor bege seriam a base. O monte arco-íris de tecido picotado foi para dentro de dois deles, e fechou-os como a uma trouxa de viagem com um par de fitas quaisquer. Com a mão livre, abriu a primeira gaveta da direita, de cima para baixo. Uma almofada de alfinetes e uma de agulhas se apresentaram, ambas feitas com restos de tecido estampado. Alucard puxou uma agulha de diâmetro médio e um carretel de linha forte e escura para o material grosso da peça. Cortou um pedaço da linha e empunhou a agulha com a mão esquerda, passando o fio depois da terceira tentativa. Deu um nó nas duas pontas de linha e recuperou a trouxa de pano.

A primeira passada da agulha foi a mais cuidadosa. As que se seguiram deram a volta na ponta da trouxa até fechá-la por completo e arrematar o fio. Imitou o processo na outra trouxa e recortou as rebarbas fora para deixá-las mais apresentáveis, mesmo que a ponta fosse ficar por dentro. _Vou fazê-los juntos._ Segurou uma esfera de tecido em cada mão, indiscerníveis. _Juntos como estão._

Desfez os laços de fita que fechavam as trouxas, não mais necessários. Em uma das esferas, fez um risco com agulha e uma linha cor de carmim, arrematando-o no topo, onde não se veria a marca. Na base da esfera, perto da costura inferior, fez vários pontos com uma linha preta fina e uma agulha tão fina quanto ela. Deu uma risada abafada com o resultado final. _Sabe o que mais falta?_ Costurou restos de barbante marrom abaixo da marca vermelha, tendo o cuidado de deixar um fiapo solto para baixo. _Uma boca babando._

—Agora, você fala. - Alucard deu um meio sorriso para a esfera. - “Olá, meu nome é Trevor Belmont, e eu acordo mijado de tanto beber há dez anos. Agora, me dê um par de olhos, seu vampiro de uma figa, quero enxergar onde encontrar a próxima taverna imunda.”

Deixou a primeira cabeça sobre a mesa e pegou a outra.

—“Hmm. Hmm, hmm.” - Aproximou a esfera lisa do ouvido. - O que está dizendo, Sypha? Que quer uma boca para me dizer o quanto sou um mimado insuportável que quer tudo do próprio jeito? E quer me dizer isso com um monte de palavras que ninguém fala há mais de cem anos? É para já. 

Fez na esfera vazia uma costura curta e reforçada com a mesma linha avermelhada, deixando-a ao lado da primeira bola de tecido. 

—O que acham de ter troncos e quadris, vocês dois? - Perguntou às esferas e começou a imitar a voz de Trevor. - “Seria bom se viessem com um par de mãos para eu socar essa sua cara.” E você, Sypha? “Obrigada pela boca, já estava demorando. Mas qualquer coisa que me ajude a pôr fogo em vocês dois é lucro.” Tudo bem, então. Corpo, lá vamos nós.

Fez dois pequenos rolos de tecido com os dois quadrados beges restantes. Buscou alfinetes na gaveta e prendeu-os para que não escapassem. Passou linha na agulha e fechou-os de vez, fazendo pequenos tubos com uma ponta aberta e a outra fechada. Virou os tubos do avesso, recheando-os com o bolo de retalhos picados. Pegou a cabeça esférica de Trevor e costurou-a à ponta aberta do rolo. A agulha quase lhe escapa, passando perto o bastante do indicador esquerdo para assustá-lo. Fez o mesmo com a esfera de Sypha. 

_Hora dos olhos._ Escolheu uma linha vermelha para fazer contraste com o azul celeste dos botões e pregou-os com a maior precisão que conseguiu. _Um dos olhos de Trevor está caindo. Combina com ele._ Riu sozinho. A sensação lhe era estranha. Há quanto tempo não acontecia? Contemplou as duas bases, uma em cada mão, ambas sem roupas, cabelos, braços ou pernas. _Do pó vieram… Do pano, melhor dizendo, nus e desprovidos como todos nós._

Com o retalho branco e a fita vermelha que usara para amarrar as cabeças não costuradas, deu a Trevor uma túnica. _Não vou fazer a gentileza de lhe dar calças. Que fique com os bagos no frio._ Adicionou um furo à vestimenta e passou nele um fio do barbante marrom para o chicote. Para Sypha, escolheu um recorte preto desbotado e anexou a ele outro retalho cuja cor ficava entre o lavanda e o azul, subindo como uma gola que lhe cobria a pequena boca de linha. 

_Quanto aos cabelos…_ Pegou o barbante de lã e a agulha de crochê. O início dos fios trançados foi a parte mais difícil, beirando o desastre, escapando com a ponta da agulha por todos os lados possíveis. _Por sorte, essa coisa não fura._ Ao fim da primeira corda, considerou-se mais proficiente e fez as outras, elaborando várias delas para cobrir a cabeça de Trevor de marrom, tão devagar quanto uma meditação. Cuidadosamente, deixou uma mecha curta caindo por sobre a testa, ao lado da cicatriz. O sol já quase se punha, e acendeu uma vela pela metade jogada à mesa para continuar. O cabelo de Sypha foi feito de fios individuais de barbantes, acumulados em um feixe, amarrados e cortados com a tesoura para criar um repicado. Depois, foram costurados um a um a partir de um ponto lateral da cabeça, num repartido desigual, e penteados com os dedos de Alucard para que se aprumassem. 

Segurou as duas peças, uma em cada mão, olhando-as com os braços estendidos. 

—“Dê-me pernas para chutar essa sua bunda, seu babaca amuado. E onde estão os braços que eu pedi? Como vou segurar minha cerveja com sabor de estômago de vaca assim?” - Alucard imitou Trevor, em seguida afinando a voz para copiar Sypha. - “E eu preciso de mãos para arrastar esse peso morto para fora do beco cheio de lixo e merda onde ele passou a noite, porque resolvi me envolver com um bebum inútil e reclamar a respeito.”

Deixou a mesa em desordem, saindo do escritório sem fechar a porta. _Braços e pernas. Vamos atrás de braços e pernas para vocês._

Caminhou pelos corredores do castelo, primeiro a passo lento, depois a meio trote, com o coração batendo mais rápido. Desceu as escadas que levavam ao laboratório central, que estaria mais em ordem do que o da torre. Guiou-se por entre as mesas de trabalho, as vidrarias, as balanças e outros instrumentos, alguns cujo nome fugia vez ou outra. Abriu a terceira gaveta da mesa da esquerda, encontrando uma série de colherinhas e conchas em miniatura. Recolheu dois pares de colheres e dois pares de conchas. _Preciso furá-las…_ Encarou as pequenas peças na mão direita, com os bonecos na mão esquerda. Apoiou os bonecos na mesa e buscou na segunda gaveta uma agulha de grosso metal e uma luva de pano espessa para se proteger contra o calor, calçando-a. Com um dos instrumentos do laboratório, um bico que lançava uma potente chama, aqueceu a agulha e manipulou-a com destreza até produzir um buraco em cada concha, o que deixou um cheiro vestigial de metal incandescente em cada uma. Recolheu as quatro colheres e voltou ao escritório.

A vela se encontrava quase no fim quando abriu a porta com o cotovelo. Sentou-se na cadeira instável outra vez, as costas e nádegas amortecidas da mesma postura. Com mais agulha e linha, pregou primeiro os braços de Trevor, passando o fio em forma de cruz ao redor da base da colherzinha, depois os braços de Sypha.

—“Até que enfim, por que enrolou tanto? Agora, tire minha camisa, tire a sua também, e vamos trocar três ou quatro socos mal dados porque estou bêbado demais para lembrar meu próprio nome, e depois devo me mijar e vomitar em mim mesmo até pegar no sono.” - Alucard cutucou Trevor na bochecha de pano. - O que acha disso, Sypha? “Acho que vou voltar para minha família maltrapilha e dormir numa carruagem com outras quinze pessoas que não tomam banho há três anos, porque vocês dois não me trazem nada além de problemas.”

Alucard suspirou.

—É bom ver vocês de novo. Estão convidados ao jantar?

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Eu sei costurar algumas coisas básicas, então usei do meu pouco conhecimento no assunto para embasar a história. Se você costura melhor do que eu e encontrou algo de errado com o texto, por favor, me avise nos comentários! Até a próxima.


End file.
